Teen Titans in a nightmare of monsters
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is like a remake of Teen Titans Fear Itself with the monsters from diffrent horror movies, what if the monsters were real and not fake?
1. Chapter 1

**This is like a remake of the episode Fear Itself.**

In the Titans tower something is going on Beastboy, Robin and Starfire were dissapeard from monsters witch is what ever they are.

"we should go back, maybe theres another way to save her." said Raven "we won't save anyone what ever this is get us too; we gotta get out of here, and come back with help" said Cyborg as he and Raven got up the stairs "we'll get through this ok; don't be scared."

"for the last time, I'm not afraid" grolwed Raven as she went ahead of Cyborg until he dissapeard too "Cyborg, I can use little more light; Cyborg?" asked Raven as she turned around as her friend was gone then Raven was Lock Jaw from the movie Creature it was runing after her Raven ran until she got in the elevatior and lost the monster.

Then water was coming in the elevatior and Raven was almost about to drown until she was at the top floor she was safe until Lock Jaw was coming in Raven tried to run but then a clown named Mr. Jingles was their with 2 axes Raven was more scared then she came face to face with the meanest monster of all a big large dinosuar from ice age 3 that dinosuar is Rudy.

"I'm scared, but that doesn't mean I ca't fight back." said Raven until Rudy knocked Raven out and Raven had passed out by that strong hit.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Raven woke up she saw Mr. Jingles he stared at Raven.

"too easy, well; that's for me to knock you out." said Mr. Jingles "who are you?, what is going on?" asked Raven as she was fully awake.

"Raven honey, don't you remember me?, I'm Mr. Jingles; I have always been likeing you until my friends were putting you down. So now I hate you, and I was going to kill you, but I'm like no; that would be too easy for that" said .

"now you tolled me about what is going on, and who are you. Can you tell me what is going on?" asked Raven as she got out of bed and her hands were tied up.

"oh, your friends are in danger. I fought we can play a game" said "I have no time for games, I need to save my friends" grunted Raven as she was trying to get free "but, this is a game that you save your friends." said Mr. Jingles "ok, can you tell me the rules?" asked Raven "ok Raven. This is simple lissin very carefuly; you must find your friends and do not die" said Mr. Jingles as he handed Raven her purple knife that he found in Raven's room.

"where did you find that?, I said no one goes in my room" said Raven as she grabbed the knife away from the clown and got free but when she got free Mr. Jingles was gone "stupid clown" said Raven as she started her sreach for her friends.

Few minutes later

Raven looked around places to find Robin until she found a house so she went in to find her friends "yeah, Mr. Jingles was right about this. I think he is tricking me" said Raven as she saw Robin that fell off of a tree.

"aaahhhh!" screamed Raven as she fell on her back and Robin got up and saw Raven very scared "Raven, it's me." said Robin as Raven got up and was ready to attack until she saw that it was Robin "Robin?, is it you?" asked Raven as she stop preparing to attack and stared at Robin.

"yes, Raven it's me Robin. What happened to you?; your eye at the right has a scar right down" said Robin as he took a look at Raven's eye "someone strach me, but I'm ok." "are you sure?" asked Robin as he saw blood runing down Raven's face and onto her hands "are you hurt on the hands too?" asked Robin.

"no, I was covering my eye; after I got out of a house." said Raven "I see, here let me use my cloth; and clean the blood off of your face." Robin said "Raven, come to the bathroom in the house I came from after the monsters hurt us; and I'll clean better."

In house 57

Robin and Raven were in the bathroom Robin was wetting his cloth at the sink and then was about to clean Raven's eye "this is warm water, now Raven; I'm going to ask you to close your right eye." said Robin as Raven closed her right eye as Robin cleaned the blood off of Raven's eye and face and then he cleaned her hands from the blood then he was done.

"the blood is off, but the scar is still their; Raven are you going to be ok?" asked Robin looking worried at Raven "I'll be fine" said Raven as she and Robin started looking for their friends.

end of chapter 2


End file.
